everworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nidhoggr
Nidhoggr is a mythological Dragon of Norse Mythology. Appearance Nidhoggr is a large reptilian creature, with four limbs, a long tail and large wings. He is huge, even when compared to the other dragons, with David saying that the other dragons he had seen were kittens compared to Nidhoggr. Nidhoggr's reptilian skin is also covered in gold, rubies and emeralds. Personality Nidhoggr, like most dragons, values gold and treasures above all else. He is very prideful and arrogant, not caring about anything except than his treasury. He doesn't concern himself in the affairs of Everworld, as long as it doesn't concern him specifically. Myth Nihoggr is a dragon (more commonly a giant snake) in Norse mythology, that gnaws at the root of the world tree, Yggdrasil. Nidhoggr resides atop Niflheim, land of the dead. Story Background Nidhoggr, along with other gods and deities, arrived to Everworld, that was created by the gods. It took residence near the land of Hel, Nifleheim, guarding it's own treasury. At some point, Nidhoggr acquired the Four Talismans of Tuatha Da Danann, Stone of Fal, Spear of Lugh, Sword of Nuadhu and Cauldron of the Daghda. However, these were stolen by leprechauns, who intended to draw Nidhoggr out and kill him with their trap. They were working with the Hetwans, who wanted Nidhoggr out of the way, for their conquest of the Underworld. Discover the Destroyer Five humans from the Old World, David Levin, Christopher Hitchcock, April O'Brien, Jalil Sherman and Senna Wales enter Nidhoggr's lair, escaping from Nifleheim. Nidhoggr recognizes Senna as the witch that Loki is looking for, as she can open a portal to the Old World, with Nidhoggr planning to use her as way bargaining to get Loki help get the treasure that was stolen from Nidhoggr back. The group however, proposes that they could instead help Nidhoggr, which he accepts, explaining the situation to them. Nidhoggr also replaces the heart of four of them, David, Christopher, April and Jalil, with rubies that will explode in six days, if they don't bring him the treasure. Nidhoggr then sends the group towards the Fairy Land. David later returns to Nidhoggr, telling him that he has figured out the trap of the fairies. David explains that the fairies had disguised giant arrows as towers, which they were going to use to kill Nidhoggr, when he would have attacked the palace, having been scheming with the Hetwans to kill him. David however, also came up with a better strategy for Nidhoggr to recover his lost treasure, explaining that he could attack the unprotected market, which is more important to the fairies. However, in return Nidhoggr must help them get April back from the fairies, who intend to sell her of to Ka Anor, believing her to be the witch. Nidhoggr agrees to David's plan, flying with him to the Fairy Land. Once they have arrived, Nidhoggr begins to destroy the market, with the Fairy King soon coming to calm him down. The King and Queen are forced to give back the Four Talismans and April, as well as let the Old World group go free. After receiving back his treasure, Nidhoggr returns the heart of the humans and returns to his lair. Abilities Nidhoggr is a mighty being, even on the same level as the gods. He possess enough might, for even the Hetwans of Ka Anor to consider him a threat. Nidhoggr possess immense strength and durability, as well as the ability to breath fire and fly. He also has other magical abilities, like being able to replace the hearts of humans with jewelry. Nidhoggr also possess some trolls under his command. Appearances * Realm of the Reaper * Discover the Destroyer Trivia * Nidhoggr only replaced the hearts of David, Christopher, April and Jalil, but not Senna's. The reason for this is that replacing Senna's heart would have required a diamond, which Nidhoggr was unwilling to use, due to his greed. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons